I hate it and I love you
by Aticia
Summary: Words can be like knives, they can cut you open. But he got into my bloodstream. I feel like he is there.. Damon/Elena/Klaus


- Damon co ty robisz w moim pokoju o tej porze?

Postać nadal stała w cieniu, niedaleko zamkniętego okna.

- Dobrze ci było z nim?

Zdrętwiałam.

- Oo..O czym ty mówisz?

Wyłonił się z cienia. Wziął głęboki wdech.

- Nie kłam, czuje jego zapach w pokoju... A co najgorsze czuje jego smród na twojej skórze!

Wycedził chłodno. Postanowiłam grać głupia.

- Co ? Ja nie mam pojęcia o czym ty mówisz Damon.

Warknął, cofając się.

- Wiesz dokładnie o czym mówię!

- Ja...

- ON ? Z WSZYSTKICH CHOLERNYCH FACETÓW NA ŚWIECIE SYPIASZ Z NIM !

Wściekły wrzask Damona ciął moje serce na kawałki jak nuż. Całe jego ciało było napięte, usta zaciśnięte a oczy wlepiały się we mnie z obrzydzeniem i zawodem. Chciało mi się wymiotować. Żółć podchodziła mi do gardła ale nic poza tym. Moje oczy były wlepione w podłogę. Nie miałam odwagi na niego spojrzeć.

- Nie odpowiesz mi ? Boże Elena powiedz ze on cię zauroczył! Że zmusił cię do tego !

Zbliżył się do mnie patrząc z nadzieją.

Wewnętrzny głos mówił żebym mu przytaknęła. Pozwoliła myśleć że to jak zwykle ja jestem ofiarą. By mógł być moim rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi. Ale nie zasłużył na takie kłamstwo. Ani Damon ani ON.

- On nigdy nie musiał mnie zmuszać...

Odskoczył jak oparzony.

- Zrozum, to się po prostu stało.

Szepnęłam a coraz większą gula rosła w moim gardle.

- Stało? Czyli to był jeden jedyny raz?

- Damon..

Rozjuszyłam go jeszcze bardziej.

- Jakim cudem oczekujesz żebym to zaakceptował! Po tym wszystkim co nam zrobił. Po tym, jak za wszelką cenę starliśmy się go wyeliminować z twojego życia. Nie widzisz że on cię chce tylko wykorzystać. Zależy mu na tobie tylko dlatego że może mieć te swoje pieski na posyłki przy pomocy twojej krwi. Nie obchodzi cie jak bardzo zranisz tym wszystkich wokół co? Ani jak bardzo on cię zrani. Jesteś dokładnie taka sama jak Katherine. Tak po prostu oddajesz się mu jak dziwka!

Spoliczkowałam go a po moich policzka zaczęły spływać gorące łzy. Mogłam znieść wszystko, naprawdę każdą jedną obelgę, na która zresztą zasługiwałam ale na pewno nie to! na pewno nie to że jestem jak ONA!

Poruszył się w moją stronę, jak drapieżnik łapiąc mnie za ramiona bardzo boleśnie. Pisnęłam ale on nic sobie z tego nie robił.

- Boli puść!

- Mogłem przegrać ze Stefanem czy kimś kto na ciebie zasługiwał. Ale z nim, na pewno nie. Jestem sto razy lepszy, we wszystkim. Kocham cie czy ty tego naprawdę nie widzisz?

- Damon proszę..

Chłodne powietrze owiało moją skórę.

- Nie przestane.

Próbowałam się wyrwać ale bez skutecznie. Jego twarz zbliżyła się niebezpiecznie blisko mojej. Już prawie jego usta dotknęły moich. Ale lodowaty głos zatrzymał go.

- Stosowanie przemocy wobec dziewcząt jest teraz twoim nowym hobby?

- Klaus!

Mój głos w obecnej sytuacji brzmiał może nazbyt beztrosko i entuzjastycznie. Stał przed otwartym na oścież oknem. W czarnych spodniach i szarej dopasowanej koszulce z długimi rękawami. Jego błękitne oczy wlepiały się w morderczy sposób w Damona. Wampir pościł mnie a ja pognałam do blondyna. Kiedy tylko jego ramiona owinęły się wokół mojej tali a ja ukryłam twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi poczułam się bezpieczna. Złożył pocałunek na czubku mojej głowy ( W tym momencie Damon zaczął warczeć) ale nawet na chwile nie spuścił wzroku z czarnowłosego mężczyzny stojącego na wprost nas.

- Przyszedłeś po więcej rozrywki Klaus ? Cóż jak widzę Elena zapewnia ci jej sporo.

- Zabawne jest w tym to że naprawdę zgadłeś powód mojej wizyty.

Wredny uśmieszek wypełzł na twarz Klausa a Damon wyglądał tak jak by miał się żuci na nas. Odwróciłam głowę w stronę chłopaka którego zraniłam chyba najbardziej jak tylko mogłam.

- Proszę przestańcie obaj. Damon idź już proszę.

Zmrużył oczy.

- I mam cię zostawić z napalonym pieskiem?

- Uważaj co mówisz bo bardzo chętnie podyskutuję z tobą na zewnątrz.

Klaus wycedził.

- Już się rozpędziłem.. A może porozmawiamy przy Elenie? Bo jestem pewny że jest ciekawa twoich planów. Więc co, zrobisz z niej bank krwi i swoją osobistą dziwkę? Dwa w jednym?

Klaus już chciał go zaatakować ale przycisnęłam się mocniej do hybrydy. Popatrzył na mnie.

- Nie.. Obiecałeś.

Westchną.

- Masz szczęście Salvatore ale nie myśl sobie że w przyszłości nie zapłacisz za obrażanie mojej dziewczyny.

- Już się boję.

- Przestańcie.. kłócić się jak dzieci. Damon naprawdę powinieneś iść.

- On zaczął.

Klaus mruknął obrażony Pokręciłam głową. Jak dzieci.

-Elena..

- Damon ja cię nie kocham. Wiem że tego nie zrozumiesz i nie zaakceptujesz ale ja naprawdę kocham Klausa i nic tego nie zmieni. Zaufaj mi wiem że to nie jest najlepszy wybór. Ale tak jest i właściwie jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwa.

Popatrzył na mnie z takim bólem.

- Proszę cię.. Idź.

Nic nie powiedział tylko minął nas i już go nie było. Klaus puścił mnie i zamkną okno, a ja w tym czasie położyłam się na łózko. Okrył mnie kocem i położył się obok mnie tak bym mogła się wtulić w jego ciepłe ciało.

- Więc nie jestem najlepszym wyborem?

Zażartował próbując rozładować napięcie.

- Och przestań, myślisz że nie wiem że gdybyś miał okazje to nie wybrał byś kogoś innego.

- Daj spokój kochanie, zawsze jesteś na pierwszym miejscu we wszystkim co robie, robiłem i będę robił... Mój słodziutki sobowtórze..

Uszczypałam go w bok. Warknął i przeturlał się na mnie całując mocno. Kiedy w końcu się oderwał starałam się uspokoić oddech a on gładził moje włosy. Nagle z poważniał.

- Czy to prawda co powiedziałaś Damonowi ?

Uniosłam brew.

- Tak, ale co masz dodanie na myśli?

- Wzmiankę o tym że mnie kochasz.

Poczerwieniałam. Wcześniej się do tego nie przyznawałam, nawet sama przed sobą. On chciał żebym powiedziała to na głos.

- Naprawdę powinnam cię nienawidzić ale Kocham cię.

Uśmiechną się tak że aż mi dech zaparło. Jego oczy były teraz takie delikatne.

- Prócz ciebie nikt mnie nie kocha.

Przyznał ze smutkiem. Wsunęłam dłonie w jego włosy.

- To bez znaczenia.. Ja będę cię kochała za wszystkich i nigdy już nie pozwolę żebyś był sam.

Przycisną swoje czoło do mojego.

- Wiem i właśnie dlatego już zawsze będę przy tobie. Nie pozwolę nikomu mieć cię poza mną. Jesteś, byłaś, będziesz tylko moja.

- A ty będziesz tylko mój.

- Daję ci moje słowo.

Jego usta złączyły się z moimi w słodkim pocałunku który pieczętował naszą umowę...


End file.
